


March 02: Political

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Drabble Me March [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek Hale, Drabble, Future Alpha Laura Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, mate marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: 100 words based on the prompt word "political".





	March 02: Political

“No.”

Laura’s voice carried an echo of the power she’d one day hold as Alpha: if they were discussing anything else, Derek would be showing his neck.

“You can’t stop us from bonding, Laura. You couldn’t even if you were already in charge.” He lifted his wrist to show Stiles’ mark.

She paled. “He’s too powerful. It’ll destroy the hierarchy.” There was fear in her face. She wasn’t just pouting about getting knocked off the top rung of the ladder.

Derek knew the risks, but his Mate was his Mate.

“I’ll leave the Pack before we complete the bond, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _political (adj): relating to relationships of power that exist between people in an organization_  
>  ♠  
> [Drabble Me March prompt list and tumblr links.](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march-and-yeah-the-whole-stopping-to)  
> Words counted in gDocs - AO3 might not agree that it's exactly 100.


End file.
